


cause this is what you wanted all along (now, isn't it?)

by dinosaurchestra



Category: The Stanley Parable
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaurchestra/pseuds/dinosaurchestra
Summary: Blimey, he was rusty at this. Hadn’t written for a good bit, hibernating whilst his higher creators fought and fawned. He wasn’t needed while Coda rewrote and Davey embarked in retrograde. The Narrator had awoken, once, in 2012 to create the Parable; again, in 2015, to remake it, and now, 2020, to edit it. He was Coda’s creation, and Stanley was the Narrator’s.
Relationships: The Narrator & Stanley (The Stanley Parable)
Kudos: 19





	cause this is what you wanted all along (now, isn't it?)

_ There once was a man named Stanley. _

_ There once was a man named Stanley.  _

_ There once was a man named Stanley… _

The Narrator’s fingers hovered, and he faltered.

He was nigh omnipotent, a god in a man’s guise, the creator of a sentient narrative - he was beyond comprehension, made REDACTED cry, orchestrated the greatest infant meets flame game known to mankind.

And, yet, this one sentence.

_ Blimey _ , he was rusty at this. Hadn’t written for a good bit, hibernating whilst his higher creators fought and fawned. He wasn’t needed while Coda rewrote and Davey embarked in retrograde. The Narrator had awoken, once, in 2012 to create the Parable; again, in 2015, to remake it, and now, 2020, to edit it. He was Coda’s creation, and Stanley was the Narrator’s.

The Ultra Deluxe, Stanley had signed with nimble fingers and a flattering humour around him. The Narrator had took it as a joke for his draft to be referred in such high terms, but it was the only response he had received.

(Stanley was the only one he let look at it, but it’s not like that particular detail mattered.)

Stanley…

A hum, deep in the back of the Narrator’s throat. He let his fingertips press into the firm surfaces of the typewriter keys, comforting thrones, and Stanley was suddenly (but not, very suddenly, because the Narrator’s pacing is impeccable. Stanley says he has a narcissist complex about his prose, but frankly Stanley’s just very stubborn. Stubborn and brave and rebellious and) there, next to the Narrator, and he signs. _Encountering trouble in your perfect story?_

“No,” an immediate response, but the Narrator does not have anything to hide, “yes, Stanley,” and the name sounds like it belongs only in his throat, the only one who could ever truly understand the contexts and the themes and the diction of the Parable. They move perfectly in sync with each other, their cadence poised to play the parts but yet defy them. “I’m a little stuck.”

Stanley raises a brow. _How so?_

**Author's Note:**

> found dis in my google docs from hearing about the ultra deluxe announcement...... they r a married pair of boomers and i love them


End file.
